Une vie brisée ?
by drowning-angels
Summary: Pris dans une vie noire, le jeune adolescent ne peut s'échapper. Entre abus sexuels journaliers, menaces de son patron et la possessivité de son 'garde du corps', il ne rêve que de partir loin. L'amour improbable saura-t-il le réconforter ? Pourtant son passé n'est pas près de lâcher prise. Le futur est tellement incertain sur cette route truffée d'embûches...
1. Chapter 1

Une vie brisée?

hello. Je me lance dans un nouvelle histoire noire et qui deviendra, je l'espère, de plus en plus détaillé selon les scènes osées *hum hum*. L'histoire ne suit absolument pas le vrai manga *gloire a Tite Kubo*. je tiens à preciser tout de même que ceci est du yaoi, il n'y a presque que sa. Donc vous étes prevenu(e)s. Après, si cela ne vous dérange pas du tout et bien je vous invite à lire et à laisser des commentaires bons ou mauvais qui pourront m'aider par la suite à répondre mieux aux attentes. Aussi, désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye d'ailleurs de les corriger au mieu mais... c'est pas toujours très simple. m'enfin j'espère juste qu'elles ne géneront pas la lecture.

Sur ceci, je vous laisse lire tranquillement. On se retouve en fin de page ?

* * *

Dans ses yeux verts ne brillaient aucune peur. Dans ses yeux verts ne brillaient pas la souffrance . Seul le néant régnait dans ses orbes émeraudes. Il semblait comme parti dans un autre univers. Et au fond, c'était vrai. Mais seulement sa pensée avait su s'échapper de la scène morbide dont il était le plus important personnage. Son corps, lui, ne pouvait bien sur pas se téléporter. Et même s'il avait pu, son bourreau le retenait fermement cloué au lit. Son bourreau ? Un homme comme un autre. Un homme qui laissait ses penchants se révéler sur le corps pâle d'un adolescent. Un homme horrible. Un homme répugnant. Un homme comme il en voyait passer chaque soir depuis des années. Parfois de grands patrons, d'autres fois de simples hommes de bureau, il avait même sa clientèle personnelle. Et cela le répugnait. Pourquoi regarder ces inconnus prendre plaisir avec son corps ? Pourquoi juste ne pas oublier le sang, le sien, et tout ces bleus. Il pouvait imaginer un monde meilleur, oh oui, il le pouvait. Mais il finissait par en ressortir, car un monde imaginaire et ce qu'il est, et les larmes lancinantes coulaient, traîtresses, sur ses joues et laissaient une brûlure dévorante sur leurs passages. Parfois, il se réveillait seul dans la pièce consacré aux ébats. Mais parfois l'homme de la soirée s'y trouvait encore. Et les larmes ravivaient en lui la passion répugnante dans son pantalon. Et alors, il passait un sale quart d'heure. Réellement, il préférerait juste fermer les yeux. Au fond, il s'était fort souvent avoué que seul ses yeux n'avaient jamais été souillés de l'impureté propre de l'Homme.

[...]

Ayant fini, l'homme s'en alla comme pleinement satisfait. Ou presque pleinement. La seule frustration qu'il pouvait avoir était de n'avoir tiré aucun son du corps en dessous du sien. Jamais le jeune homme ne criait. Ni de plaisir, ni de douleur. Il était une véritable poupée. Cela satisfesait certains hommes mais cela en énervait d'autres. Mais ils avaient beau le torturer, le frapper, jamais ô grand jamais il ne poussait le moindre gémissement. Il ne tirait aucun plaisir de l'acte avec ces hommes décadents. Et ces derniers n'en avaient, par ailleurs, cure. Seul leurs plaisirs comptaient. Comme la devise « le client est roi. » pouvait sonner amer à ses oreilles. Cette phrase pouvait être tellement vrai et en même temps tellement fatidique pour lui. En vérité, il n'avait été élevé que dans la débauche. Partout, toujours autour de lui. Il avait tenté de s'échapper, en vain. Il était jeune, trop jeune pour cela. Il ne ferait pas sa pour l'argent, il y était obligé. Il n'avait plus rien à part cela. Il n'avait plus de famille, son patron les avaient assassinés. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien d'autre sur eux. Il était à peine à ses premiers pas quand cela était arrivé. Il ne les avait jamais connu. La perte n'était pas si dure. Il ne connaissait que la solitude. Même avec un homme dans sa chambre chaque nuit, il était seul. Toujours était et toujours sera. Il n'était pas tellement pessimiste. C'était juste la vérité pure et dure. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Il n'était jamais qu'un simple jouet. Et il mourrait ainsi, comme un simple jouet. Le grand amour était dérisoire pour lui. Une idée tellement risible. Et pourtant, il se surprenait à rêver que quelqu'un vienne le sauver de cet enfer.

[...]

Il avait rendez-vous avec son patron. Hinamori était venu le chercher. On aurait pu croire que cette petite brune, assez mignonne, serait de la plus chaste des natures. Grand Dieu non ! Derrière cette façade d'ange pur se cachait les traits d'un démon. En vérité, elle était folle. Folle à liée d'amour pour le patron. L'adolescent la regardait toujours avec mépris. Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme pareil ? Un monstre, un pervers, que dis-je un proxénète! Kidnappeur d'enfants, bourreau, voleur, violeur ! C'était à en devenir dérisoire. Aimer un homme comme cela, ce n'était pas être dingue ? Mais alors, elle répondait, sans sarcasme, sans ironie, que oui elle était dingue, dingue de lui. Et on pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux et cela en devenait pathétique. Au fond, le patron ne l'aimait pas elle. Il aimait l'argent, le business d'enfant, la drogue à volonté et des choses encore qu'il serait préférable de ne pas savoir. L'adolescent pouvait compatir, tout de même, à sa situation tragique. En cela, il voyait l'exemple immorale d'un amour solitaire, non reconnu et non redonné. Et ainsi, il concluait son idée de l'amour dérisoire cité plus haut. Oh, il n'en avait pas peur ! Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne connaissait plus la peur. L'amour était juste un concept trop lointain pour lui. Trop peu connu, trop peu commun. L'amour dans ce métier, il n'en connaissait guère de cas. Il connaissait la soif, oui ! La soif de chairs jeunes et pures en dessous de vous. Il la voyait chaque soir. Trop de soir. En cela, il s'en voulait a lui même. Sa peau était trop blafarde, couleur de lait, couleur de marbre. Et elle marquait vite. Cela plaisait plutôt bien à dire vrai. Mais aux hommes, pas à lui. Ce corps pâle et fin lui donnait un effet fragile. Enfin, il était arrivé a la porte.

[...]

Il fallait avouer que son patron avait un certain charme. Assez grand et bien battit, habillé avec classe et volupté, cheveux coiffés en arrière, il était le stéréotype idéal du petit bourgeois classe mais sans histoires. Et quelle couverture ! Qui pourrait se douter que derrière ce sourire charmeur et ces yeux enjôleurs se cachait le haut du réseau de prostitution du Japon. Pourtant, il était assez connu, sachez le, car il était le grand patron de l'entreprise la plus populaire et ainsi la plus connu de tout Tokyo. L'adolescent ne savait pas bien ce qu'on fesait dans cette entreprise pour être si reconnu mais, enfin, le résultat était là.

Il entra, avec cette petite boule à la gorge qu'il avait à chaque fois que son patron le convoquait. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit très rapidement. Il ne venait pas très souvent dans la salle personnelle du patron. Et quand il le fesait, il ne venait que pour se faire punir à sang.

«Mon petit, débuta le patron, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.»

A ce ton de voix, il fut largement étonné. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, hélas.

«Mon garçon,continua l'autre, demain tu auras un nouveau client.»

Il le prévoyait depuis le début que l'autre avait parlé. Sa façon qu'il avait de susurrer comme un manipulateur avait été alarmante.

«Ce client n'est pas n'importe qui. IL est le fils légitime et le descendant direct du chef des yakuzas japonais. Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir avec bienveillance car tu es le meilleur de mes éléments.»

Et cela signifiait, sans soute possible, que s'il ratait son entrevue avec l'autre fils de tueur, le patron lui en voudrait a mort. Et je dis bien à mort.

«Je compte sur toi mon petit Ulquiorra»

Dans quoi c'était-il fourrait...

* * *

~ et voila fin du premier chapitre. j'ai vraiment essayé d'instaurer l'histoire au mieu sans pourtant lacher trop d'informations croustillantes. si sa vous a plus laissez moi une pitite riquiquite review pour me le dire; et si sa vous a pas plus... bin dite le moi quand même x). Poutou a tous. Au prochain chapitre! Ja-ne

Drowning-angels


	2. Chapter 2

helloooo! Me revoilaaaaa!

Donc voila mon second petit chapitre de mon histoire "une vie brisée ? ". Pauvre Ulquiorra, au service de ce tyran d'Aizen tu dois encore subir quand tu rentres chez toi. Car tu es gardé par un autre homme. Monstre au trait d'ange. Nommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Que va-t-il encore t'arriver mon pauvre ? L'arrivé de Grimmjow devait avoir son chapitre ainsi que l'endroit où notre Ulquiqui vit non? enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je le répete il est assez petit. Toujours attention aux fautes d'orthographes. J'essaye de les chasser au sabre laser mais sa marche pas vraiment... Quoi qu'il en soit bon chapitre mina-san. On se retouve en bas ?

Disclamer: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et tout les personnages appartiennent à Kubo-sama. La douche est à moi mais chuuuuuuut.

je voudrais remercier du fond du coeur tout ce qui me suivent. **Nongnong**, **BigLoolie** et **Erebe **j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

Une vie brisée ?

Il rentra chez lui à pieds. Ce n'était pas un chez-soi que nous connaissons et apprécions. Sur, de l'extérieur c'était un beau et grand manoir, entouré de grillages noirs avec de grands jardins avants, riches de fleurs colorées, qui promettaient sans doute encore plus à l'arrière. Mais Ulquiorra n'avait pas le temps de profiter un quelconque moment de cela. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais vu la couleur des jardins arrières. En vérité, il ne connaissait rien de l'endroit où il vivait. Il était juste autorisé à rester dans sa chambre et à traverser l'escalier et le long couloir qui y menait. Aizen, son patron, avait tout prévu bien évidemment. Ulquiorra n'était d'aucunes façons quelqu'un d'une mentalité à restait soumis très longtemps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Aizen pensait. Depuis tout petit, il avait brisé tout ses rêves de fuite. Il l'avait détruit entièrement que ce soit physiquement parlant ou mentalement. Et le petit brun s'était laissé faire quoi qu'il arrivait. Mais maintenant, le bourgeois craignait au plus haut point que l'adolescent puisse se rebeller un jour. Après tout, il était son meilleur employé, si on pouvais le nommer ainsi. Il rapportait bien, très bien ! Il était très demandé si bien qu'il fesait chaque soir ce qu'il avait à faire alors que les autres remplissaient peut-être trois ou quatre nuits tout au plus. Il ne tenait absolument pas à perdre sa poule aux œufs d'ors. Car ses clients le réclamaient encore et toujours plus. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa plus belle pute ! Et Ulquiorra ne le savait que trop bien. Il lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Ce salaud finirait toujours par le retrouver. Car il était sien, quoi qu'il arrivait, quoi qu'il en coûtait. Pour preuve, il était sans cesse collé par un des gardes du corps aux services du Grand Patron. Son nom était Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Face à ce semi-bodybuildeur que pouvait faire son maigre corps quand il était poussé et serré contre un mur ? Oh, vous savez, Grimmjow ne se gênait pas pour prendre un bout de son plaisir avec le brun. Il était toujours fourgué avec lui dans le manoir. Le seul répit qu'il pouvait avoir était aux toilettes car il y avait un verrou. La seule pièce verrouillé dans cette encore, l'autre l'attendait fermement sur le pas de la porte, c'est dire le peu d'intimité dont il pouvait profiter...

Il entra et bien sur son garde était là. Ses cheveux bleus électriques avait quelque chose de déroutant, de peu naturel. A cela, il le surnommait ''petit punk'' et l'autre répondait, toujours avec un sourire narquois, ''petit émo''. Il était vrai qu'il avait des cheveux plutôt longs pour un homme. Il était vrai qu'il mettait souvent du khôl autour de ses yeux. Il était vrai qu'il avait des cicatrices qui striaient ses joues pâles, lui donnant un effet qui le fesait pleurer à jamais, souvenir de son tout premier client. Une blessure de guerre entre autre. Mais il n'était pas du genre ''émo'' quoi que cela voulait dire. Enfin, il ne préférait pas répondre. Il avait appris à se taire en présence de son compagnon de fortune au mauvais caractère. C'était une bête des plus sordides qui soit, monstrueuse, comme les autres hommes qui le prenaient et reprenaient chaque soir. Il ne l'aimait pas, lui, plus particulièrement. Il se croyait tout permis avec son corps jusqu'à en devenir un tantinet possessif. Quand il revenait le soir, tard, après de longues heures acharnées sans passion, Grimmjow venait alors le posséder pour la dernière fois de la soirée, de la journée même. C'était symbolique, c'était même vital pour lui. Mais pour Ulquiorra c'était dégradant. Il n'avait plus le pouvoir sur son propre corps. Il n'était plus lui, il ne s'appartenait plus. Tout ces hommes qui prenaient possession de son corps, c'était en tout points affligeant. Et il détestait cela.

[...]

Grimmjow le ramena à sa chambre et rentra avec lui. C'était habituel, il venait chercher son plaisir. Satisfait, après plus d'une heure de possession intense, il repartit monter la garde devant la porte. Ulquiorra était recroquevillé sur le seul lit de la pièce, complètement nu. Sur son torse d'albâtre on pouvait voir de multiples traces de morsures ainsi que des bleus qui coloraient maladivement son abdomen. Sur son dos et ses jambes apparaissaient plein de griffes rouges sang. Son fessier arborait les couleurs de tomates mûrit en plein soleil de midi. Aux poignets et aux chevilles se trouvaient d'énormes traces de ligatures.

Ulquiorra était épuisé. Il avait mal aux épaules. Son client du soir avait été un de ceux qui aimait faire souffrir. Il l'avait attaché assez longtemps pour que ses épaules soient engourdis, l'empêchant de bouger sans douleur. Même maintenant, alors que quelques heures étaient passées depuis, il ressentait encore cette douleur. Et Grimmjow n'avait bien sur rien arrangé. . il se dit que sans doute une douche d'eau chaude ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il partit sous la dite douche d'un pas lent et ne se priva pas pour rester le plus longtemps possible. Après tout, le patron était assez friqué pour héberger tout ses ''hommes de joie'' dans cet énorme et luxueux manoir. Alors une énorme facture d'eau en plus ne serait pas un problème à payer, non ?

* * *

Et voila. Oui oui il est vraiment petit. Mais je vous jure que sur OpenOffice sa paraissait plus grand. Enfin un petit peu plus grand. Bon voila , rien de bien croustillant encore. Le chapitre 3 est en cour et sera calée sur les sentiments d'Ulquiorra avant la rencontre fatidique entre lui et le yakuza. Enfin c'est ce que je prévois au moins. J'espère qu'il sera plus long, enfin je ferai tout pour. Bon voila j'espère que sa vous a plut quand même. Enfin, même un petit peu se serait dejà bien. Pitite riquiquite review ?

Bisouille. drowning-angels.


	3. Chapter 3

helloooo~ me revoilà encore une fois!

Enfin le chapitre 3. Avec les vacances scolaires j'ai du mal à gérer mon temps pour cette histoire. Mais au moins je ne vous oublie pas. Je vous avez dit que ce chapitre serait calé sur les sentiments d'Ulquiorra. Et bien oui et non... c'est juste un petit texte avant de rentrer dans le gros plein de l'histoire, c'est à dire la rencontre fatidique avec le yakuza qui bouleversera la vie déjà pas très charmante de notre Ulquiqui. Donc voila c'est une genre de fin d'introduction bizarroïde mais au moins c'est fait. Donc comme toujours ne prenait pas en compte mes fautes d'orthographes j'essaye de les chasser au mieux mais l'orthographe et moi nous ne fesons pas une bonne paire.

Réponse au reviews :

**Njut-Gadji** : merci voila la suite. Tu aimes les univers comme sa ? Un Peu Sadique toi non ? moi aussi 8D

**Erebe** :Coucou! merci c'est sympa j'essaye de faire au mieux en espérant que le chapitre plaise à chaque fois. Donc voila la suite. Fini les chapitres d'intro après celui là. L'age d'Ulqui ? C'est vrai que j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie. Dans ma tête il a pas encore atteint la majorité donc je dirai genre 16 ans. Oui voila presque 17 même. Hum je vais faire un chapitre sur son anniversaire je crois.

**Julia-Orame** : Oui je débute souvent par des courts chapitres mais ceux-ci sont juste une manière d'instaurer l'histoire un peu sombre. C'est vrai que le thème est souvent la base des yaois mais je ne cherche pas tellement a reproduire une idée. En faite sa m'est venu comme sa, bêtement un jour. Ulquiorra est mon perso préféré dans bleach. Tourmenté et tout, je le trouve juste trop mignon. Mais pour une première histoire publique je voulais rester fidèle a l'image que j'ai de son environnement et de son entourage. Noir et sadique avec un boss mégalo sur de lui et des acolytes surs d'eux. M'enfin contente que le style d'écriture te plait. j'y travaille dur malgré les fautes ! Ah oui tu peux me tutoyer, me trouver un surnom même vu que mon pseudo est assez long . Rien ne me dérange.^^

Aussi merci à tout ceux qui me suivent :** Oceliane**,** Ginhyeong**,** BigLoolie** et** Nongnong** j'espère que sa vous plaira

Disclamer: les perso sont a Tite Kubo. M'appartient le sadisme, les fautes d'orthographes et le lit ou Ulqui dort !

On se retrouve en bas de page ?

* * *

Une vie brisée?

Il somnolait plus qu'il ne le devait sous le plein d'eau chaude. Quand il était à semi-conscient, assommé par le sommeil, il se trouvait comme sans défense. Il avait, par ailleurs, une ouïe très fine. On trouvait souvent qu'il avait des beaux yeux verts mais ils étaient inutiles. Parfois, certains hommes, qui n'avaient pas eu de rendez-vous dans la soirée pour une raison ou une autre, l'attendaient derrière le ''bar'' où il travaillait, dans la petite ruelle sombre juste à coté. Et il surgissaient sans prévenir quand il rentrait le soir. Il n'avait que peu de force pour se défendre en cas d'attaque qui finissait rarement en autre chose qu'un viol. Enfin, comme dirai son patron « S'il faut être un objet pour le sexe, autant l'être avec ou sans rendez-vous». Et Aizen avait toujours le dernier mot, quoi qu'il advienne. Quoi que, un homme l'avait fortement abîmé une fois. Et on l'avait retrouvé mort deux jours plus tard. Meurtre ou coup de bol, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais, du moins, les hommes s'arrangeaient pour ne plus laisser trop de marques sur son corps fin.

Mais enfin, il sortit de l'eau. Elle tournait froide, hélas. Il avait du vider toute l'eau chaude de la maison. Si un autre devait se laver, ce serait sous l'eau glacée. Il espérait fort que ce soit son patron. Il se glacerait peut être le corps et attraperait un rhume très fatigant qui laisserait quelques jours de repos à ses employés. Ou alors son sexe se rétrécirait tellement qu'il serait invisible et donc impossible à utiliser. Cette la était un peu dégoûtante mais elle lui amena un léger petit sourire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Ou Grimmjow aussi. Encore qu'il fallait que ce type se lave en premier lieu et cela il n'en était pas certain.

Une pique ironique ou deux ne fesait sans doute pas de mal au moral. Surtout si elles étaient lancées à ses geôliers.

Il attrapa une serviette éponge et après s'être séché, il s'examina dans le seul miroir de la pièce. Ses cheveux ébènes touchaient presque à présent ses épaules nues. Son torse de marbre était coloré d'hématomes jaunis et de griffures rosées qui contrastaient fortement avec son corps pâle. Une seule larme salée coula et brûla sur sa cicatrice, elle même en forme de larme, le tiraillant de douleur à son passage.

Ulquiorra n'était pas juste malheureux, il était brisé. Il était comme un lion en cage, ruminant ses idées noires dans ce manoir pourri mais une fois dehors il n'était plus qu'un chaton, seul sous la pluie, incapable de se défendre lui même. Il voulait briser ses chaînes mais aussi disparaître dans un coin noir. Il voulait tuer tout ceux qui le déshumanisaient mais voulait aussi s'enfuir et ne plus jamais les revoir. Bête sauvage et doux agneau. Revanche et peur. Rouge sang et noir déprimant. Il était deux personnes dans un seul et même être. Brisé, brisé en deux sous les coups de hache, brisé en deux sous le poids de son patron. Au final, il n'était bel et bien que brisé. Et il n'y avait rien au monde pour l'assembler à nouveau.

[...]

Ulquiorra se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Ses draps étaient à présent à terre, son oreiller était mouillé dut à ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas séché la veille. Il avait froid. Il aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps encore mais il avait ce rendez-vous que lui avait confié Aizen. Un yakuza, quoi de pire que cela. Aller se frotter le train à un mafieux, c'était déjà trop mais aller se frotter au fils légitime du chef des mafieux en question, il n'y avait pas moyen ! Enfin, il ne décidait pas. Sans doute, le père offrait un petit casse-croûte à son fils. Pour l'habituer à être dominant sur tout les hommes qu'il rencontrerait peut-être. Avec toute la malchance qu'il avait, l'homme l'aimerait bien et le garderait comme jouet personnel après l'avoir racheté au patron. Il ne savait pas trop s'il préférait vivre sous le joug d'un futur tueur malveillant ou sous celui déjà habituel de son patron. Il n'était pas réellement apeuré par cette rencontre mais on pouvait remarquer qu'il était tout de même assez anxieux. Ses mains pâles et fines tremblaient inlassablement à chaque mouvement qu'il entreprenait pour refaire correctement son lit. Lit qu'il aurait préférait ne jamais avoir quitté. Comment dire, il ressentait un étrange pressentiment qui lui disait de ne pas quitter sa chambre qui lui paraissait plus comme un paradis que comme une prison à présent. Mais malheureusement, il y était bien obligé. Grimmjow entra dans la chambre, se raidissant d'envie à mesure qu'il observait le corps nu d'Ulquiorra face à lui. Tellement fragile, tellement blafard, tellement beau, tellement pur. Totalement séduisant. Il ne cacha d'ailleurs pas la bosse qui s'était formé au niveau de son pantalon et qui pointait envieusement dans la direction du noiraud. Grimmjow n'appréciait pas que l'adolescent le laissait l'attendre toute la journée pour aller se faire prendre par d'autres hommes. D'ailleurs, le paquet qu'il apportait à son jouet lui aurait bien plut si Ulquiorra ne l'aurait porté que pour lui. En effet dans celui ci se trouvait...

SURPRISE !

* * *

nyark~ j'ai le droit de vous faire patienter un peu pour sa non ? Que va devoir porter Ulquiorra pour aller chez le Yakuza ? Vous voulez un indice ? C'est rouge et noir avec de la dentelle et vos ne verrez jamais Ulquiorra mettre sa normalement. Une idée ? Allez devinez ! Dites moi sa dans vos review. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que vous allez imaginez. D'ailleurs je me suis enfin fixé sur le méchant mafieux. Mais chut. Vous verrez sa au prochain chapitre. En espérant que cela vous a plut bien sur.

Bisouille ! A la prochaine ? et laissez quelque review please ?

drowning-angels.


End file.
